Unused Content:Items
Unused Items Emerald Equipment The Emerald Equipment were created to make use of Emeralds back when they were still new to Minecraft. Aside from being a form of currency, Emeralds served no other purpose when they were first added as mods did not utilize them enough. They are meant to use the Emerald Fragments/Shards added by the mod and be slightly below Diamond in terms of material effectiveness. File:Unused_Emerald_Equipment.png|Emerald Equipment File:Unused_Emerald_Armor.png|Emerald Armor Texture File:Unused_Emerald_Shard.png|Emerald Shard/Cluster File:2019-03-13 15.01.35.png|Emerald Armor ingame Ancient Hoe It was meant to be paired along with the other Ancient equipment (now removed). Due to its design, it was not added. File:Unused_AncientHoe.png|Model File:Unused_AncientHoe_Icon.png|Icon Buckets Several buckets were made to be included by the mod but were never added. File:Unused_Bucket_Fire.png|Bucket of Fire File:Unused_Bucket_Milk.png|Bucket of Cream(?) Debug Weapon The Debug Weapon is meant to be used to test damage ranges. Originally used for the base model for the book weapons, it was later changed to resemble a classic revolver. As of 1.6.0, the model has been changed into a gauntlet. As of '''1.6.0' it can no longer be obtained. '' File:Unused_WeaponDebug_Model.png|Model File:WeaponDebug.png|Icon Skull The Skull was meant to act as a base for adding collectable vanity Bauble items. Unfortunately, the code was never properly executed. The only model for it is based on the Dryad. As of 1.6.0, it has been replaced with Headgears. File:AccessoryBauble_Dryad.png|Icon Card The Card '''is a collectable item meant to be added as a rare drop to all 1st generation mobs (mobs who have existed since the '''first release of Grimoire of Gaia). The Dryad is the sole mob who has a card made for it. As of '1.5.6' it ''can no longer be obtained but its texture is still inside the resource files of the mod.' '''Removed Items *Note:Most removed items were added in first version (1.2.5). All of them were replaced/removed when GoG2 were released. '1.2.5' Azurite Equipment Azurite equipment can be crafted from Azurite ingots what can be obtained by melting Azurite shards what can be obtained from Azurite ore. This equipment has got only weapons and armor. Removed Azurite.png|Equipment item_AzuriteIngot.png|Ingot azurite_1.png|Armor (part1) azurite_2.png|Armor (part2) 21.png|Armor (ingame) Item AzuriteShard.png|Shard Blank Disc A simple disc what can be used in crafting vanilla music discs with colour dyes. thumb|left Canisters Canister is material-item what can be used in crafting Canisters with cactus and mushroom. item_Canister.png|Empty item_Canister_Cactus.png|Cactus item_Canister_Mushroom.png|Mushroom Chisel Chisel is a instrument what could be used on stone to make other types of stone bricks. thumb|left Chain Chains could be used in crafting Chainmail armor. left Crimzonite Crimzonite is another material what can be used in crafting tools and sword. You can't make armor from it. Crimzonite can be crafted by 2 crimzonite shards what can be obtained from Crimzonite ore. Crimzonite items.png|Equipment item_Crimzonite.png|Crimzonite item_CrimzoniteShard.png|Crimzonite shard Cursed/Damned equipment This equipment could be crafted with Soul shards. It has got only sword, bow and armor. The style of equipment are very similar with Male and Female dullahans. *Note:Soul shard in files named "CursedCrimzonite", and it may means that you can get them by doing something with Crimzonite. Damned equipment.png|Equipment item_CursedCrimzonite.png|Shard 23.png|Armor (ingame) cursed_1.png|Armor (part1) cursed_2.png|Armor (part2) Palldaium equipment Just like Crimzonite equipment, you can craft only Palldaium tools and sword. Palladium ingots can be obtained by melting palldaium shards what can be obtained from Palladium ore. Palladium equipment.png|Equipment item_PalladiumIngot.png|Ingot item_PalladiumShard.png|Shard Pies Pies is food what can be... eaten Stimer, you are very logical. You can craft 2 types of pies: Rotten flesh and Pumpkin. Rotten Flesh Pumpkin was repleaced with meat pie and later - with fish. Pumpkin pie was removed when Pumpkin pie was officially added to Minecraft in 1.4.7 version. item_Pie_Foil.png|Foil for pie item_Pie_Flesh.png|Rotten Flesh Pie item_Pie_Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin pie Rocky Armor This mod actually added Rocky armor what can be crafted with rocky shards. Unfortunately - there's no any information about how to get rocky shards. 1 Armor .png|Icons in inventory rocky_1.png|Armor (part1) rocky_2.png|Armor (part 2) 22.png|Armor (ingame) item_RockyShard.png|Rocky Shard Rocky Steak Just like Rocky shards - nobody don't know how to craft/get it. left Ores Ores are spawning in the underground. When destroyed - they will give shards what can be used in full material what can be used in equipment. thumb|left '1.4.7' Cake slice Cake slice is food. 6 Cake slices can be used in crafting Cake. thumb|left Spawn eggs and Scrolls The Creeper girl, Ender girl and Slime girl's spawn egg were supposed to be "heads". Trader's spawn *THONG* is looks like scroll. left '1.5.2' Potion Satchel A bag what gives random potion by using M2. left Food A food what were exist in 1.5.2. Some of them giving a bonus when eaten: *Chocolate Mousse:Regeneration (0:05), Haste and Speed (0:30) *Milk Chocolate:Regeneration (0:10), Speed (0:30) *Withered meat:Hunger (0:10), Wither (0:10), Strengh (1:00) *Mandrake:Recover 2 hearts, Lose 4 hunger, Nausea (0:20) *Mandrake Stew:Recover 4 hearts, Night vision and Water breathing (3:00) Flesh jerk, Meat, Meat Morsel and Meat Stew give only hunger. thumb|left Giga Knight's Gear Giga Knight's Gear is item/material/i don't know, what can be obtained from Giga Knight left Leather Repair kit This item means to be used for repairing leather armor. thumb|left Element of Water This item can be obtained from Mermaid. Has got the same use as Bucket of water thumb|left Powdered gold and iron *Powdered iron removes all negative status effect *Powdered gold can be used in Brewings and has a chance of Regeneration for 6 seconds PowderedIron.png PowderedGold.png Golden Apple slice Gives Regeneration IV (0:03), Resistance and Fire Resistance (0:30) thumb|left Nether Star Fragment Was used in crafting Nether Star. thumb|left Ancient Tools *Tools are enchanted with Fortune II, Efficiency IV and Unbreakable I *Sword is enchanted with Sharpness V and debuffs mob on hit with Mining Fatigue (0:05) *Hammer is used for repairing Ancient tools thumb|left '1.6.4' This item exist in game only as texture. In theory - you can press M2 with this item in hand and it will give you a random disc. thumb|left Berries Berries is a special food what except hunger gives a buff/debuff. *Ocean Berry - Water Breathing (0:20) *Ice Berry - Fire Resistance (0:20) *Health Berry - Recover 2 hearts and losed 4 hunger. thumb|left Burned Book It could be used as fuel for furnace. Fuel for 160 seconds. Later were replaced with Stone Coal. thumb|left Makeshift weapons These pretty unique items what you can craft in 1.6.4, They have got 3D models and special uses. *Makeshift drill - works as diamond pickaxe *Makeshift chainsaw - does additional damage to zombies and pig-zombies *Makeshift rifle - does 4 damage and can shot if you have got arrows. Gives -15% speed ToolChainsawAncient.png WeaponRifleAncient.png ToolDrillAncient.png 2019-03-14_14.10.53.png|Drill 2019-03-14_14.10.55.png|Chainsaw 2019-03-14_14.10.56.png|Rifle Cards Like original egg spawners - these cards can be used for spawning Creeper/Ender/Slime girls. thumb|left